pourquoi j'irai les secourir ils m'ont sauver eux ?
by warblersforever
Summary: KURT est sauveteur de haute montagne, apres sa rupture avec Blaine et une dépression chonique, il a completement changé de vie, mais que se passerai t'il si il devait se retrouver à sauver le Glee Club parti en expédition... surtout quand on a décidé de ne plus jamais descendre dans une grotte apres un accident...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Le Glee Club ne se sont pas vu depuis 5 ans et c'est long pour un groupe qui ne s'est pas quitter pendant trois ans durant le collège, quelques membres des warblers sont également de la partie,, Sébastian, Wes, Jeff et Nick, ils partent en vacances tous ensemble, ils organisent une expédition dans une ancienne mine, en arrivant au point de rendez-vous, une personne manque à l'appel, Kurt n'as revu aucun membre depuis sa rupture avec Blaine . Il a changé de vie jusqu'au métier, Nadya ayant foiré complètement, il s'est consacré à sa deuxième passion la spéléologie, au point d'en faire son métier en tant que sauveteur et guide spéléologique. Enfin du moins ça c'était il y a six mois, mais au cours d'un accident, il n'avait pas pu sauver les parents d'une petite fille et il ne s'en était jamais remis…Il était célibataire, et vivait très bien comme cela. Il se contentait aujourd'hui de former en théories les futurs spéléologues, il ne voulait pas retourner sur le terrain, bien qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine, accompagné de son chien dressé également pour le sauvetage, il pouvait trouver des gens coincés même au plus profond d'une grotte…..

Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va être appelé pour un sauvetage qu'il ne veut plus faire mais que seul lui est capable de faire et qu'il s'agit de ses anciens amis…Quinn, Puck, et surtout Blaine et Sébastian avec qui il avait eu une relation qui même si elle avait été de courte durée avait pourtant été intense…


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui j'ai 25 ans et je suis heureux, enfin presque, en fait pas vraiment juste un semblant de bonheur. J'ai quitté la Nyada après avoir rater mon examen, j'aurai pu le réussir si je n'avais pas eu cette année une rupture qui allait tout simplement anéantir ma vie. Blaine m'avait trompé, lui qui disait que j'étais sa vie, son air, son tout, apparemment pas tant que ça, alors j'avais pris la décision de tout quitter, quel que soit où j'allais tout me rappeler à son souvenir, il fallait donc je reprenne ma vie en main. Après six mois de dépression chronique et de rencontre éphémères, sauf une peut-être, j'étais revenu à mes premières passions qui étrangement n'étaient pas la musique, même si j'aimais toujours autant les comédies musicales, le chant, vous voulez savoir ? Et bien c'est la spéléologie, vous savez cette activité qui consiste à entrer dans des cavités sombres humides aux entrailles même de la terre pour y découvrir des trésors inimaginables, des couleurs féeriques, des pierres somptueuse que la lumière rend soit brillantes soit mates, ou encore entrer dans une grotte perdue, suspendue entre le ciel et les mers une demeure ignorée séparée du reste de l'univers. Sauf que cet univers m'avais lâché il y a un an, en effet je faisais des excursions dans les grottes avec des gens pas forcement expérimentées, moi qui était le meilleur de ma profession de par mon physique frêle et assez fin, ayant la capacité de me faufiler dans n'importe quel fissure. Mais ce jour-là, le drame est arrivé, en effet nous étions un groupe de dix personnes, et la roche s'est effritées sous nos pieds, j'avais réussi à faire sortir tout le monde sauf un couple qui par négligence avait péri et avait laissé derrière eux une petite fille de dix ans. J'avais fait tout mon possible voir plus au risque d'y laisser ma vie pour les sortir de là et j'y étais parvenu mais leur blessures été trop grave et il n'avait pas survécu. Depuis je donne de cours à des jeunes guides de spéléologie, mais je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds dans une grotte. Je me sens toujours responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Il m'arrive parfois de me rendre sur les lieux d'un secours mais je reste derrière les caméras thermiques pour guider les sauveteurs. Ce matin je reçu un appel de mon chef, j'étais en congé, et je n'avais pas envie de répondre mais mon chien fidèle comme personne d'autre, n'arrête pas d'aboyer à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, je fini donc pas décrocher.

Kurt c'est Jack, on à un sauvetage urgent, rejoins moi à willow Creek.

Oh non, je suis en congé, je te rappelle. Et Willow Creek jamais. Fis-je

Je sais oui, Willow creek c'est vieux, alors tu oublies et tu bouges tes fesses fit mon chef

C'était y a un an et je ne viendrais pas répondis-je

Ecoute tu es le meilleur, personne ne peux aller dans cette grotte a part toi et Dusty. Je ne vais pas te supplier quand même.

Ok ça va j'arrive, mais je ne rentre pas, je supervise, c'est tout, il y a surement de bons sauveteurs parmi les nouveaux. On se rejoint là-bas.

Kurt s'habilla, et pris son matériel (cordes pics, lampes autres choses utiles) et quitta la maison, il monta dans son pickup.

Allez Dusty, on y va, fit Kurt à son chien. Mais pourquoi j'ai pris mon matos, je ne descends pas de toute façon. Pensa-t-il tout bas.

WILLOW CREEK 8 H DU MATIN

Les membres de Glee s'était prévu une sortie spéléologie, ils avaient prévu une descente dans Willo Creek, la plus belle grotte du coin, et personne n'avait pu prévoir que leur journée allait être un enfer….. ils venaient de se réunir après cinq ans d'absences, ils étaient tous là Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Tina, Mike, et il y avait aussi quelques Warblers que Blaine avaient invités, Jeff, Wess, et Sébastian, quoi de mieux qu'un grand chalet pour se retrouver, une semaine tous ensemble, à chanter à se remémorer des vieux souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, mais ils ne pensaient pas avoir à rester enfermés dans une grotte pendant presque six heures, six longues heures où la peur, la douleur feront ressortir certaines rancœurs, et certains aveux…

Tout à commencer par la réception d'une invitation à un séjour dans un chalet de haute montagne, réunion des anciens de Mc Kinley et de la Dalton Academy…

Fin du chapitre, le deuxième sera écrit par JOYCECASEY391 bonne lecture (et oui on recommence notre association d'idées)….BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Rachel était en train de faire ses vocalises avant son entrée sur scène, comme toujours elle été très professionnel, mais depuis quelques temps elle se sentait fatiguée, elle en avait marre, marre de se lever à cinq heure du matin, marre de dormir tard et seule, depuis la mort de Finn elle ne vivait que pour la musique, les spectacles, les galas, mais pas pour elle. Elle rêvait de vacances, de nature, de soleil, et temps pour elle, et pourquoi pas retrouver ses amis, sa célébrité les avait éloignés cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de leur nouvelle, plus de Santana, plus de Mercedes et surtout plus de Kurt, depuis que Blaine et lui avait rompu. Elle fila voir son manager et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un break de quelque semaines, il accepta sans hésiter, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa star.

Rachel rentra chez elle et se mis à se détendre, elle enfila un vieux survêtement, et se mit un bon vieux film, à midi elle se fit livrer une pizza, et se fit couler un bain. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentit, elle alla ouvrir.

Melle Berry, un recommandé pour vous…..

Pour moi, bien, je vais signer merci.

Rachel pris la lettre et remercia le facteur avant de refermer la porte, elle s'installa dans le canapé et l'ouvrit.

Melle Berry Rachel

Le lycée Mc Kinley souhaiterai réunir les membres de la chorale de New directions et autres gagnants des chorales dans un souci de maintien des relations entre les anciens élèves.

Nous vous invitons donc à rejoindre l'avion en direction de France, pour un séjour d'une semaine dans les alpes dans un chalet en compagnies des autres membres de votre chorale. Vous trouverez ci-joint le billet d'avion et les quelques directives.

Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour,

L'amicale des Anciens élèves de Mc Kinley.

Rachel respira un grand coup et se leva énergiquement, cette escapade ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, elle appela son manager pour le prévenir au cas où il aurait besoin de la joindre, et fila au premier magasin de sport le plus proche, a part ses robes de soirée, de scène, de gala, elle n'avait rien qui puisse être utile à un séjour dans les alpes, c'est alors que le lien se fit dans sa petite tête….

Mais si moi j'ai eu cette invitation, les autres aussi …. Oh mon dieu, on va tous se retrouver, Mercedes, Noah, Quinn, et Kurt, mon Kurt, celui qui me manque le plus…..pensa Rachel….

Effectivement tous les autres eurent cette invitation, mais aussi quelques membres des Warblers, seul quatre avaient accepté cette semaine de vacances tous frais payés, Blaine, Sébastian, Jeff et Wess. Blaine avait d'abord hésité, depuis sa rupture avec Kurt, les new Direction lui en voulait amèrement pour avoir fait souffrir ce dernier, surtout Noah, qui lui s'était jurer de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, quand Kurt avait fait sa dépression suite à leur rupture, c'est auprès de Puck qu'il trouva de l'aide avant de prendre les choses en main et de quitter sa vie pour une nouvelle.

Tout le monde arriva comme prévu sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, les filles se sautèrent dans les bras, les garçons se saluèrent par quelques accolades, puis arrivèrent les Warblers, Blaine avait l'air plutôt gêné, et Puck qui l'avait vu arrivait s'empressa de jurer

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui demanda Noah

Il a dû être invité aussi, il faisait parti des deux chorales je te rappelle fit Artie

Ouais, ben il reste loin, mais alors très loin de moi, si il ne veut pas que le défonce fit Puck

Et bien Puck. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Sam

A moi rien, à Kurt oui, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère quand Blaine l'as largué, on aurait dit un zombie, non sans rire, il a eu du mal à remonter la pente, puis il est sorti avec Seb pendant six mois, ça allait mieux.

Attend ? Kurt est sorti avec Merkat, demanda Santana

Oui, mais comme vous avez tous fini par abandonné notre relation d'ami, personne ne sait soucier de ce qu'on devenait les uns et les autres, comment vous auriez pu le savoir, toi Rachel et ta gloire, tout pour moi rien pour les autres Kurt était pourtant ton meilleur ami, non ? et toi Mercedes trop occupé à faire des disques et à briller que tu l'as laisser tomber aussi, quand Finn est mort il a tout simplement sombré dans l'alcool, avec Seb on a du mal, Seb à même lâcher prise, pourtant il tenait à lui, et depuis que Kurt est parti, un matin sans donner de nouvelles, mais tout ça ne serai pas arrivé si Mr Anderson ne l'avait pas plaqué.

Ca y est t'a fini, fit Artie, on ne te savait pas aussi proche de Kurt, tu ne seras pas en couple avec Quinn on pourrait croire que tu es devenu gay.

C'est vrai ce que dit Puck, Kurt venait souvent à la maison, mais il était vraiment déprimé. Vient Noah on mante dans l'avion. Fit Quinn qui soutenait celui qui était devenu son mari.

Après quelques mots et quelques engueulades comme au bon vieux temps tout le monde monta dans l'avion et partirent pour les alpes, ils arrivèrent au chalet, il était magnifique, les filles allèrent faire quelques courses pour la semaine, et les garçons sortirent les dépliants concernant les activités, la soirée arriva vite, fatigués par le décalage ils ne trainaient pas et le lendemain latin tout le monde fut réveillé par les vocalise de Rachel

Arghhh ! mais faites la taire, pitié cria Santana

Non laisse ça m'a manquait tous ca fit Quinn qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Salut les filles, Melle Berry est du matin à ce que je vois, fit Seb.

Oui, dis-moi Merkat… fit Santana

Tu te souviens de mon surnom, je suis touché Satan.

Santana non, oublie, laisse tomber ne parle pas de Kurt…fit Quinn à l'oreille de Santana

Je disais donc Merkat, tu veux quoi pour déjeuner fit Santan

Café merci. Répondit Seb

Une fois tout le monde levé, Sam les appela dans le salon.

Salut tout le monde fit Sam en entrant dans la pièce, très bien alors avec les garçons on a prévu une sortie pour aujourd'hui, Spéléologie, ça va être génial.

Ce sera sans moi fit Artie

Et sans moi aussi, fit Mercedes, on restera ensemble, on préparera un pique-nique.

Pas de souci, fit Arti

Qui est partant ? demanda Puck

Tout le monde répondit positivement, et prirent connaissance des informations, le guide qui allait les accompagné arriva au chalet pour leur expliquer les directives de sécurité à suivre.

Bonjour, alors voilà, la grotte est une plus une cavité découverte pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, lors d'un tir d'obus, la roche éclata pour laisser apparaitre une ouverture béante, ce n'est qu'après la guerre que Willo Creek du nom du soldat qui l'a découvert à pu étre explorer, elle y regorge de trésor, de peinture de jeux de lumière somptueuses, vous verrez c'est magnifique, je me charge de ramener le matériel de sécurité, pour vous ce sera juste de bonne chaussure de marche des pulls chauds, de quoi boire et manger on se retrouve là-bas pour midi, je vous donne la carte . A tout à l'heure fit le guide en laissant les amis se préparaient.

Les New Directions se préparèrent et prirent le chemin de la grotte, impatient de vivre une telle aventure….

Chapitre 2 finis….. Maintenant c'est à Joycecasey de prendre le relais….. ENJOY ET A VOS REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Puck ! Stp au moins essaie de pousser droit ! Se plaignit pour la dixième fois Artie dont le fauteuil avait une fois de plus faillit être renversé après que Puck l'est encore une fois poussé trop sur le côté du chemin cahoteux.

Puck qui poussait le fauteuil depuis qu'ils étaient partie du Van laissé sur la route plus d'une heure au paravent. Senti une colère sourde montée en lui. En effet il était en nage avait les muscles plus que douloureux a force de poussé le fauteuil du jeune handicapé et il se demandait bien ce qui était passé par la tête de l'organisateur de cette sortie d'inviter Artie. Ils allaient faire de la spéléologie bordel ! Le pauvre garçon ne pourrait même pas faire entrer une seule roue dans cette putain de grotte le terrain de celle-ci étant trop escarpé. Cependant sachant que ce dernier se sentait trop souvent exclu des activités organisées par ses amis a causé justement de ses limitations il comprit qu'Artie avait été invité plus pour ne pas être mis de côté que par réelle nécessité. Alors pris d'un élan de compassion envers son jeune ami. Puck se contenta de lui attraper l'épaule dans un geste rassurant et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Là a quelque pas de lui se tenait en avançant doucement pratiquement tous ceux qui avaient formé son premier groupe de musique Les New Direction. Ils étaient tous là du moins ceux qui avaient formé le premier groupe les originaux comme Puck se plaisaient a les appeler. Il y avait tout d'abord Rachel que le temps n'avait finalement pas beaucoup changée, Ensuite Sugar et Tina devenue par hasard des collègues de travail en se retrouvant dans le même hôpital pour par la suite devenir des amies inséparables. Il vit Santana et Brittany manifestement ses deux-là c'étaient bien trouvée au Lycée se mettant en couple après bien des difficulté pour Santana à accepter sa sexualité et pour Brittany à comprendre pourquoi les bisous des garcons étaient si désagréable ...après ceux oh combien plus sexy de la jeune Latina. Restait Sam...dont...la sexualité n'avait jamais vraiment été clair...mais bon Puck s'en fichait un peu après tout son meilleur ami a part Finn était gay et ça n'avait jamais fait de différence. Puck se perdit quelque minutes dans ses pensée pour repenser a Kurt se demandant ce que celui-ci était devenu et enfin, Blaine que Puck détestait secrètement car à cause de lui Kurt avait eu le cœur brisé. Blaine qui avait sans hésité trompé et humilié celui qu' il déclarait pourtant comme l'amour de sa vie forçant celui-ci a s'exilé coupant ainsi les pont avec Puck et le reste des New directions car leurs seules vue lui rappelait sa douleur. Malheureusement pour le rockeur au cœur tendre Blaine avait quand même été invité puisqu'il faisait malgré tout parti du groupe. Puck c'était néanmoins promit de ne pas lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. En parlant du loup il le vit s'avançant un peu à l'écart des autres le visage abhorrant un sourire se voulant sincère mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Plus aux fond il aperçut enfin Mike et Quinn les deux jeunes avaient l'air en nage mais malgré tout abordaient une expression joyeuse et semblaient plongés dans une discussion des plus animés.

Puck se retourna avec l'intention de demander a Artie de lui montrer la carte de la région puisque c'est celui-ci qui avait été mis en charge de les diriger jusqu'a la grotte. Quand celui s'écria en pointant son doigt ganté de ses habituels gant de voyage la direction face à lui.

le groupe arriva comme prévu à midi devant la grotte.

La voilà, les amis ! Voici la mythique grotte de Willow Creek ! on y va ? demanda Noa

oh la ! non, il faut d'abord mettre au point les normes de sécurité, on n'entre pas dans une grotte comme cela.

Le groupe s'arrêta donc a quelques pas de cet immense trou que représentait l'ouverture de la grotte. Cette mystérieuse grotte qui selon certain renfermait tant de trésor caché mais aussi le squelette et les fantômes de ceux qui si étaient aventurés avant eux. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. L'insouciance et la joie qui avait parcouru le groupe quelques instants plus tard laissait maintenant place à un sentiment d'étrange calme, de respect, et d'incertitude. Devait il y entrée malgré toute les rumeurs de jeune qui s'y étaient perdu ? Malgré la rumeur qui disait qu'il y avait un ancien cimetière sous cette grotte?

Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose le vent s'éleva brusquement et entraina le bandeau de Rachel dans la grotte. Celle-ci s'élança a la suite de son bandeau sans se poser de question puisqu'il lui avait été offert par Finn entrainant avec elle le reste du groupe scellant ainsi leurs destin.

Fin du chapitre ! A vos Reviews messieurs Dames

Moi je laisse ma place à mon talentueux co-auteurs a toi de jouer Pavarotti62 !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre écrit par ma co-auteur JOYCECASEY391 , enjoy**_

Chapitre 4

Une fois entré dans la grotte qui semblait bien décevante à première vue. Les 7 jeunes s'étaient arrêtés en plein centre de la cavité en regardant déçue autour d'eux. La si fantastique grotte dont on leurs avaient tant vantée la beauté était en fait qu'un trou en demi rond et les murs que de banal rocher. Rachel se pencha pour prendre son bandeau et le remis sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers les autres et dis :

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant on devait explorer soi-disant une super grotte et finalement on se retrouve dans un trou entouré de stupide pierre grise.

-RAPPROCHEZ VOUS DU MUR DU FOND EN GÉNÉRAL IL Y A UNE OUVERTURE PLUS PETITE QUI CONDUIT DANS DES COULOIRS ENTRAINANT VERS D AUTRE ENDROIT LES VRAI BEAUTÉ SON LA-BAS. JE VOUS ENVOIS LE GUIDE DES QU'IL EST ARRIVÉ ! Leurs parvint la voix du guide qui les avait rejoint

-Je ne suis pas sûr...on y voit rien. Intervint Blaine resté jusque-là muet d'une petite voix timide.

- c'est pour cela que je vous amené des lampes, et des cordes. Fit le guide.

-Toi le Hobbit on t'a rien demandé, après ce que tu as fait a Kurt tu devrais t'estimer chanceux d'être ici s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à nous, aucun d'entre nous ne t'aurais invité mais apparemment l'organisateur de ses retrouvailles a décidé que tu devais en faire partie Lui pas nous compris ! Alors tu suis et tu la boucle ! Lui répondit Santana d'une voix agressive en le regardant avec ses yeux de (garce du lycée) même s'ils n'étaient plus au lycée ses yeux étaient encore aussi effrayant...probablement même plus maintenant qu'ils avaient vieillit et son regard semblait encore plus dur.

A ses mots Blaine déglutit avec difficulté recula légèrement et baissa la tête honteusement. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi parlait Santana et il savait aussi qu'il méritait leur attitude mais il avait cru que le groupe aurait passé a autre chose depuis le temps. Après tout Puck il comprenait qu'il lui en veuille encore c'est lui qui a dû prendre le relais auprès de Kurt après que Blaine l'aie abandonné le laissant dévasté et brisé et il savait que Puck et Kurt étaient presque comme des frères. Mais les autres, c'est à peine s'ils s'étaient préoccupés de lui ou de Kurt durant leurs relation et même après il savait que seuls Puck avait vraiment été là pour son ex. Il en était à se demander s'il ne devrait pas ressortir trouver Artie puisque tout le monde semblait ne pas vouloir de lui quand soudain.

-VENEZ VOIR ! J'AI TROUVÉ UNE ENTRÉE !

La voix qui venait soudainement de résonner, dans la cavité ou le groupe d'amis se trouvait fit sursauter tout le monde. Provocant diverse réaction chez les New Directions.

-Putain Blaine tu veux nous faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama Puck les yeux rond avec une main sur son cœur.

-Blaine pourrais-tu éviter de provoquer un autre drame au sein du groupe en me rendant sourde avant que je n'ai pu devenir une star de Broadway ! Ce serait une catastrophe pour le groupe qui n'a que moi pour leur faire revivre un peu de gloire. Fit Rachel d'un ton Dramatique

-Ta gueule Berry ! Toi Anderson la prochaine fois que tu hurle comme une primadonna en manque de son jules je t'éclate un testicule. Celui que tu veux le gauche ou le droit. dit Santana d'une voix basse et menaçante en s'approchant dangereusement de Blaine.

-Vous croyez qu'il y aura des Gobelin là-dedans ? Je pourrais en ramené un pour jouer avec Lord Tubbington. Il a encore essayé de fumer de la drogue en cachette. Peut-être que s'il s'ennuyait moins ? demanda Britanny d'une petite voix naïve et enfantine

- il n'y a pas de troll, de gobelin, ou autre monstres sorti de je ne sais où, mademoiselle, juste des pierres magnifiques et très rare, d'ailleurs on ne touche pas les parois, ce sont des pierres fragiles, nous allons suivre le long couloir. Je vais mettre le plus grand devant et je fermerai la marche, je vais accrocher cette corde au mousqueton de votre pantalon Monsieur…. Demanda Stéphane

- je m'appelle Puck. Fit Noah

- très bien Puck, à vous l'honneur, on avance…. Et on essaye de suivre surtout. Fit le guide.

-Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis venue pour explorer une grotte alors vous venez ? fit Tina mettant fin a la série de commentaires du petit groupe.

Après quoi le groupe s'engouffra sans plus attendre par l'ouverture découvert par Blaine. L'ouverture était petite et le couloir étroit ce qui fait qu'ils devaient marcher les uns derrière les autres en file indienne en essayant d'y voir quelque chose car plus il avançait dans le tunnel et plus la clarté de l'ouverture s'amenuisait. Les obligeant presque a plissé les yeux pour tenter de voir ou posé leur pied.

Après plusieurs minutes a marché ainsi en silence, chacun se demandant s'il finirait par voir autre chose que ce tunnel sombre et humide qui semblait sans fin. Blaine qui était au début de la file et qui apparemment avait oublié la menace de la Latina un peu plutôt hurla pour la seconde fois

-J'AI TROUVÉ ! DROIT DEVANT LE TUNNEL DÉBOUCHE

-Blaine tu n'as rien trouvé, c'était évident qu'à force de marché en ligne droite nous finirions par tombé sur la fin du tunnel lui dit Tina d'une voix douce et calme comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant un peu lent.

Blaine sembla sur le point de rajouté quelque chose mais se ravisa préférant se retourner pour continuer à avancer afin de sortir de ce tunnel le plus rapidement possible. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes de plus pour sortir enfin de ce tunnel pour ce retrouver une fois de plus dans une grande cavité. Mais en regardant autour d'eux ils comprirent vite que celle-ci n'avait rien avoir avec celle à l'entrée qu'ils avaient trouvé si fade. Déjà par sa taille qui était deux fois supérieur a celle de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas tous les murs et le plafond étaient ornés par de nombreuses roches au couleur toute plus différente les unes que les autres. Entre certaine roche de jolis cristaux d'un blanc translucide perçait semblant avoir traversée la grotte entière. Les jeunes c'était tous rassemblés au centre de la salle pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

-C'est majestueux ! dit Rachel pour une fois à court de mot pour faire un plus long discours.

-Ma marraine la bonne fée ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait des barbies sous terre ! Fit Brittany croyant naïvement qu'elle était dans le pays d'une Barbie des films qu'elle affectionnait tant.

-Mercedes va être verte de jalousie quand elle va savoir ce qu'elle a manqué avec 4 roues. dit Santana en regardant partout des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Mercedes, Artie ! Tu as raison Santana ils doivent absolument voir ça c'est giga cool dit Puck qui trouvait encore plus cruel le fait qu'Artie ne puisse entrer dans cette grotte. Maintenant qu'il avait sous les yeux ce que le jeune handicapé manquait.

-Attendez ! dit Blaine jusque-là resté silencieux de peur de se faire de nouveau rembarrer. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. Et a ses mots il sortit de l'étui qu'il transportait en bandoulière un appareil photo dernier cri .

-C'est sympa de ta part le hobbit mais tu crois vraiment que des photos toute noir vont plaire a 4 roues et boule de chocolats après être resté toute la journée a nous attendre. Je doute que des photos raté puisse les consolée d'avoir manqué cette visite. Ricana méchamment Sébastian

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis le suricate. Et puis mon appareil est équipé d'un flash spécial nuit alors les photos seront aussi clair que si elle avait été prise à la lumière du jour. Répliqua fièrement le bouclé.

Avant de se tourné pour commencer à prendre des photos de tout ce qu'il pouvait créant ainsi des souvenirs pour Artie et Mercedes.

-Et puis peut-être que je pourrai les montrai a Kurt si un jour je peux le retrouvai fit tristement Blaine après quelques instant a mitraillé la grotte sous tous ses angles.

-QUOI ?! Ne me dis pas que tu oses encore penser à lui après tout le mal que tu lui as fait. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il voudra encore de toi si tu le revoyais ? S'exclama une fois encore Sébastian d'un ton ou se mélangeait incrédulité, rage et jalousie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde si Kurt décidais un jour de me redonner une chance. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec lui mais je l'aime toujours, si un jour j'ai l'immense bonheur de le revoir je ferai tout pour le récupérer et ça ne te regarde en rien Sébastian Smythe ! Dit Blaine en s'avançant vers lui les poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Les autres étaient resté silencieux et regardaient les 2 jeunes hommes maintenant face a face les poings serré et a quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puck qui ne voulait pas que la bagarre éclate et surtout avait envie de foutre son poing a Anderson depuis qu'il l'avait revu. S'avança face à Blaine décalant un peu Sébastian pour pouvoir ainsi s'interposer entre les 2 hommes. Et prononça les mots qui allaient vraiment déclencher la bagarre qu'il avait pourtant voulu éviter au départ. Déclenchant ainsi les évènements qui allaient leur faire vivre les heures les plus angoissantes de leurs vies.

Dites-moi c'est quoi cette odeur, demanda Rachel

Du souffre, une étincelle et tout le monde saute. Fit le guide en plaisantant….

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire fut alors fait par Britanny, qui ne trouva pas mieux que d'allumer son briquet pour y voir plus clair. Cette dernière l'approcha de la roche et sous le cri du guide qui hurla le lâcha de surprise, ce dernier buta contre la paroi rocheuse et enflamma le souffre. La dernière chose que l'on put entendre fut le guide crier….- au fond de la grotte tous, maintenant, ça va exploser, cacher vous derrière les rocher, vite….. Puis plus rien juste une grosse explosion et une poussière dense.

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel, où le guide, par ou on sort ? demanda Puck paniqué.

Noah, je crois que le guide ne bouge plus, fit Santana qui s'était approché de Stéphane.

Tu es sur ? demanda Rachel…. Retourne le pour voir s'il respire

On ne devriat pas le bouger fit Tina en pleur.

Noah pris son courage à deux mains et retourna Stephane avec l'aide de Sebastian, malheureusement sa téte avait heurté la roche…

Il est mort fit Seb en posant une main sur ses yeux…. On est seul maintenant et on est coincé, l'explosion a bouché l'entrée du tunnel de retour !...

Chapitre fini…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Kurt venait de garer son pick up à côté du van des membres du Glee Club juste à l'entrée du chemin qui menait à Willo Creek, et se mit en route

- Allez Dusty, en route, allons voir le chef. Fit Kurt en prenant son matériel dans le coffre..

Arrivé devant la grotte, il vit le classique rassemblement des véhicules de secours, pompiers, ambulances et policiers, il aperçut au loin la voiture de son chef.

- Salut chef, alors on a quoi au juste, encore une bande d'ados inconscients qui ont cru pouvoir explorer une grotte sans danger, de toute façon tout cela ne serai pas arrivé si cette grotte avait enfin été classé dangereuse, Willo Creek est beaucoup trop fragile, mais parce qu'elle regorge de pierres sublimes, on laisse les gens y entrer.

- Pour la grotte je suis d'accord avec toi, par contre pour le groupe c'est un groupe d'adultes et ils ont le meilleur guide après toi, Stéphane, et tu le connais il n'aura pas pris les choses à la légère fit le chef de Kurt

- Ok, est ce qu'on a réussi à le joindre sur son talkie. Demanda Kurt

- Non, mais on t'attendait. Fit le chef en tendant le talkie-walkie…

- Ok, donne-moi ça, UN DEUX ? UN DEUX ? Stéphane c'est Kurt, répond si tu m'entends, Stéphane ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends si ou prenez le talkie et répondez, fit Kurt mais en vain.

Dans la grotte les membres du Glee Club parlait entre eux, quand tout en cas eon entendit….

- Chut, taisez-vous, vous entendez, demanda Sam

- Quoi, c'est l'écho de nos voix c'est tout, fit Seb

- Non chut, putain les gars silence, bon sang cria Sam

- Kurt fit Blaine

- C'est bien le moment de penser à lui, maintenant que tu as peur de mourir. Fit Puck

- Non, c'est la voix de Kurt ! cria Blaine en se levant d'un bond comme réveillé par son passé.

- Allo, est ce que quelqu'un m'entend, fit Kurt à nouveau, on est là pour les secours, on va vous sortir de là, mais on a besoin de savoir si quelqu'un est blessé, et ce que vous voyais autour de vous. Répondez ! fit Kurt,

- C'est Kurt, Blaine à raison, fit Seb, je reconnais sa voix….

Kurt retourna près du chef, pour lui dire que personne ne répondait

- Chef ? est-ce que tu as des infos sur les membres du groupe coincés à l'intérieur ? demanda Kurt

- Dans la camionnette de Steph. D'ailleurs il y a deux amis à eux qui pourraient t'aider ? fit le chef

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas entrer avec eux, une intuition ? demanda Kurt en se dirigeant vers le véhicule de Stéphane

- Non, l'un est en fauteuil et l'autre est un peu trop en chair pour la spéléologie, répondit Le chef

- Très bien on y va, alors bonjour est ce que vous pouvez me….. fit Kurt

- Kurt ? fit Artie en levant la tête

- Artie, puis regarda à côté de lui, Mercedes ? Mais qu'est-ce que….

- Kurt, tu connais ses gens ? demanda le chef

- Oui, fit Kurt. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter prend les renseignements, je retourne essayer d'établir le contact avec Stéphane. fit Kurt en partant avant d'être arrêté par Mercedes.

- Vraiment Kurt, tu vas fuir encore une fois, fit Mercedes, au cas où ça t'intéresserai, on est tous là, sauf que moi et Artie on est sain et sauf fit Mercedes en colère

- Comment ça tous là ? demanda Kurt inquiet

- Tous, …. Fit Mercedes. Rachel, Sam, Puck, Quinn, tous le Glee Club, Blaine Et les warblers….

- Blaine, Rachel, ne me dit pas qu'ils sont dans la grotte. Fit Kurt

- Si, on a reçu une lettre de Mc Kinley nous offrant un voyage d'anciens élèves des chorales, fit Artie.

- La lettre (bien sûr que Kurt l'avait reçu), quand tu dis les Warblers, tu parles de qui ? demanda Kurt

- Tu sais très bien de qui on parle Kurt, tu n'as pas pu oublier Jusqu'à lui…. Mais qui s'est passé pour que tu changes autant.. demanda Artie.

- Sébastian est la dedans… demanda Kurt

- Seb ? Oui mais je pensais plutôt à Blaine termina Artie

Kurt s'éloigna et s'arrêta au coin d'un arbre son chien sur les talons….. Son chef le rattrapa.

- Kurt tu fais quoi là ? demanda son chef

- Je ne peux pas, c'est hors de question fit Kurt

- Ok, c'est qui ? demanda son chef cette fois sans prendre de gants.

- Personne ? fit Kurt

- Ecoute Kurt on est plus au lycée fit Artie qui l'avait rejoint, on est adulte et on a un problème d'adulte là, tu es sauveteur ? demanda Artie ?

- Oui mais je ne vous aiderez pas, fit Kurt se remémorant les moments où tous l'avait laissé tomber.

- PUTIAN Kurt ravale ta fierté, ok, il t'a fait souffrir, ok tu en as a bavé, ok on t'a laissé tomber, mais là il s'agit de leur vies Kurt, ta haine est si forte que tu veuilles les laisser mourir dans cette grotte ? demanda Artie

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai enduré, alors ne vient pas me parler de choix, et de devoir fit Kurt en colère.

Le chef écoutait patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par réagir.

- Stop ça suffit, on n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, alors Kurt c'est un ordre, tu vas les sortir de là, un a un et vivant. Apres tu feras ce que tu veux….. AU BOULOT ! fit le chef de Kurt

- Ok, j'y vais, mais je fais juste le boulot, vous m'entendez fit Kurt en regardant Mercedes et Artie, et une fois sain et sauf, vous m'oubliez, compris !

Mercedes regarda Artie avec une lueur de peine pour Kurt dans le cœur.

- Il a dû souffrir plus qu'on a pu se l'imaginer pour avoir autant de rancœur en lui…

CHAPITRE 5 FINI …. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews….

Le chapitre suivant sera écrit par….. et bien je sais pas encore, ça dépend de l'inspiration…


End file.
